wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Przywidzenia. Tak więc najniespodziewaniej nastąpiła zmiana. Czy jednak skutki jej okażą się pożądane, niepodobieństwem było nam przewidzieć To też po pierwszym wybuchu radości, nowe niepokoje opanowały serca nasze. Jeden tylko Dick Peters cieszył się zapewne, że płynie znów drogą na której spodziewał się odnaleść swego Pryma. Dla kapitana wszakże któremu obowiązek względem załogi nakazywał powrót na Północ, przymusowe dążenie ku Południowi, było bolesnym faktem. Przezimowanie w tych stronach stało się więc nieuniknionem, nie tam bowiem gdzieśmy zdążali, leżały ziemie Orkneyów, Nowej Georgii lub Sandwich, w pobliżu których okręty rybackie mogły nas zabrać z lodowca. Tymczasem przy silnem wstrząśnieniu, tysiące przedmiotów stoczyło się znów do morza. Szczęściem nie były to rzeczy niezbędne, a nawet prawie zupełnie nam już zbyteczne, jak: kotwica, maszty, łańcuchy, część żagli i t. p., gdyż dzięki pracy dnia poprzedniego, najcenniejsze teraz zapasy żywności i ubrania, umieszczono w obszernej grocie wyszukanej przez bosmana, skąd dla wąskiego wejścia wysunąć się nie mogły. W ciągu dnia stwierdził kapitan, że lodowiec nasz podążał wraz z wielu innemi ku południo-wschodowi; kierunek przeto prądu unoszącego nas z szybkością dwóch mil na godzinę, pozostał tenże sam co dawniej, a ta trwałość jego począwszy już od zapory lodowej, poddawała wiele domysłów. Przedewszystkiem ląd istnieć tam musiał koniecznie – i był albo tak mały że prąd obejmował go niby pierścieniem, albo też rozdzielony szeroką cieśniną, dawał ujście zarówno tej masie wody, jak lodowcom które unosiła z sobą. – Wiem na pewno to jedno tylko – rzekł bosman, którego zagadnąłem w tej chwili – że jeżeli prąd przechodzi biegun i my go teraz przejdziemy; jeżeli zaś nie przechodzi, to i my nie przejdziemy… Nie jesteśmy już obecnie swobodnymi żeglarzami, nie możemy zwrócić się, gdzie nam się podoba. Bo lodowiec to nie statek żaden, nie ma on ani żagli ani steru… – Przyznaję ci zupełną słuszność, Hurliguerly, dla tego też miałem myśl, aby kilku z nas wsiadłszy do łodzi… – Zawsze jeszcze to samo, tak panu na tem zależy?… – Bezwątpienia, bo jeśli w pobliżu znajduje się ziemia, możebnem jest, że ludzie z Oriona… – Wiem, wiem już czego się pan spodziewasz! – przerwał mi bosman – ale czy obliczyłeś pan odległość? Czterysta mil od Tsalal to nie żarty! A bierz pan na uwagę lichą tylko łódź, jaką tamci mieć mogli… – O niczem stanowczo nie wątpię, dzieją się rzeczy nieraz wprost niemożliwe… – Nie będę się też sprzeczał z panem, chociaż sądzę że pozostaje nam jeszcze dość czasu omówić tę kwestyę, gdy się już raz owa ziemia ukaże. Wtenczas kapitan zrobi co będzie uważał za stosowne, licząc iż nie wiele mamy czasu do stracenia. Co do mnie, wszystko mi jedno czy lodowiec poniesie nas w stronę Falklandów, czy Kerguelen, czy też w przeciwnynym kierunku, bylebyśmy tylko przed zimą wydostali się na drugą stronę zapory lodowej. Przyznać musiałem, że zdrowy rozsądek dyktował te słowa bosmanowi, a jednak, gdy załoga pracowała około przygotowań na dłuższy nasz pobyt na lodowcu, wchodziłem często na najwyższy szczyt jego, by z lunetą w ręku rozpatrywać okolicę. Z miejsca tego, jako z wysokości 150 stóp nad poziomem morza, wzrok mój uzbrojony w szkła, obejmował obszar 12 mil naokoło. Próżno wszakże szukałem ciemniejszych falistych linii lądu na najdalszym horyzoncie. Kilka razy przyszedł tam również kapitan dla dokładnego wymiaru położenia, które też 30 stycznia wykazało 67° 19’ długości zachodniej, a 89° 21’ szerokości, skąd wniosek, że podczas gdy prąd odrzucił nas o 24 stopnie ku wschodowi, zbliżył równocześnie na jakieś 40 mil zaledwie do bieguna południowego. Spokój i uległość z jaką załoga oddawała się pracy, pozwalała nam nieco ufniej spojrzeć w przyszłość, i póty przynajmniej póki lodowiec był w ruchu, nie było potrzeby lękać się nowych buntów. Któż wszakże mógł zaręczyć za to, coby nastąpiło, gdy byśmy znowu osiedli na morzu, lub zatrzymali się choćby u jakiego lądu? Gdym znowu dnia tego w poobiedniej porze zajął zwykły mój punkt obserwacyjny na wierzchołku naszej góry, ujrzałem podążającego w tę stronę metysa. – Zapewne – pomyślałem – pragnie i on objąć swym bystrym wzrokiem daleką przestrzeń, spodziewając się znaleść oczekiwaną ziemię. A może też sprowadza go znów chęć rozmowy ze mną, chociaż od chwili katastrofy zamieniliśmy zaledwie parę słów obojętnych. Tymczasem metys doszedłszy do szczytu powiódł okiem dokoła, poczem zamyślony czy zakłopotany, stał dłuższą chwilę milcząc, tak iż sądziłem już, że nie spostrzegł mnie nawet. – Panie Jeorling – rzekł wreszcie, przerywając milczenie – czy przypominasz pan sobie to o czem mówiłem wtenczas w kajucie Halbranu?… Chciej mię pan zrozumieć:: o tej sprawie, tak jest, o tem co się działo na Grampiusie… – Czyżbym to kiedy mógł zapomnieć! – pomyślałem. – Ja wtenczas zwierzyłem się panu – mówił dalej Peters – że Parker nie był Parkerem, że nazywał się Ned Holtem… że był bratem Marcina Holta. – Wiem, Petersie, wiem dobrze! Ale czemu powracasz do tych smutnych wypadków? – Czemu? Jabym chciał wiedzieć… Prawda, pan nigdy o tem do nikogo nie wspomniał? – Nigdy, do nikogo! – rzekłem z siłą – bo i jakże pomyśl tylko sam, mógłbym taką nieostrożność, taką niedorzeczność popełnić? Bądź spokojny, jest to między nami tajemnica, która pójdzie ze mną do grobu. – A jednak – rzekł metys zniżając głos do szeptu prawie, mnie się zdaje, niech mię pan zrozumie, ja przypuszczam że załoga wie coś o tem. Słowa te przypomniały mi powtórzoną przez bosmana rozmowę Hearna z Marcinem Holtem. Czyby rzeczywiście nikczemny ten człowiek miał wiedzieć cośkolwiek, czy tylko wpadł na taki domysł, by podburzać załogę przeciw metysowi. – Wytłomacz się jasno, co masz na myśli – rzekłem do Petersa. – Niech mię pan zrozumie, ja nie umiem tego dobrze wypowiedzeć, ale wczoraj, tak wczoraj… ciągle myślę teraz o tem, Bo widzi pan, wczoraj Marcin Holt pociągnął mię na stronę, daleko od drugich, chciał ze mną mówić. – No i cóż? – zapytałem żywo. – Chciej mię pan zrozumieć, on wymówił to imię, imię tego, którego ja… A jednak płyniemy już całe trzy miesiące razem i dopiero pierwszy raz… dla czego?… Niech mię pan zrozumie – powtarzał w kółko nieszczęśliwy Peters w swem najwyższem zakłopotaniu tak cicho, że zaledwie go dosłyszeć mogłem. – I widzi pan – ciągnął dalej po chwili – mnie się zdawało, że w jego głowie, tak, ja się nie mylę, on mnie posądza bezwątpienia… – Powiedzże mi jednak, o co cię właściwie pytał Marcin Holt? – O co mię pytał? Ależ o brata swego, tak, pytał, czy go pamiętam na Grampiusie, czy on zginął tam w czasie buntu, czy też inną jaką śmiercią… czy… czy… Silne wzruszenie zdawało się dławić metysa. – A cóż ty na to odpowiedziałeś? – Nic… nic!… – Mogłeś przecie wytłómaczyć, że Ned Holt zatonął wraz z okrętem. – Nie mogłem, niech mię pan zrozumie, nie mogłem! Ci dwaj bracia tak do siebie podobni!… Zdawało mi się, iż nie Marcin, ale Net Holt stoi przedemną, i wziął mię taki strach, żem zakrył oczy i uciekłem spiesznie. Pod wpływem wspomnienia tej chwili, Peters pochylił się ku ziemi w niemej rozpaczy, a ja siedząc z głową wspartą na dłoni, zamyśliłem się głęboko nad przyczyną i możliwemi skutkami powtórzonej mi sceny. – Bezwątpienia – pomyślałem – wszystko to jest dziełem Hearna, który mógł już na Falklandach zebrać jakieś wiadomości o metysie, a teraz używa ich jako broni zemsty za to, że on jeden z nowozaciężnych trzymał ze starymi, jak również i za pośrednie przyczynienie się do przedłużenia wyprawy… Gdym po dłuższej chwili podniósł głowę, Dick Petersa nie było już przy mnie; usunął się tak cicho, żem ani tego nie zauważył, powiedziawszy mi co pragnął powiedzieć i upewniwszy się zarazem, że nie ja zdradziłem jego tajemnicę. Godzina była już późna, gdym zeszedł na dół trawiony niepokojem, zmęczony moralnie i fizycznie. Bez zwłoki udałem się na spoczynek. Wkrótce cisza zaległa wśród obozu. Po zwykłem sprawdzeniu że wszystko było w porządku, zasnął też Len Guy i porucznik. Jeden tylko Peters czuwał przy łodzi. Nazajutrz 31 stycznia wstawszy wcześnie, rozsunąłem płótno namiotu. – Jakaż nowa przykrość! W około mgła nieprzejrzana. Nie taka, którą promienie słońca rozproszą, ale mgła właściwa stronom północnym: wilgotna, biała, ciężka, niby rozrzucone w powietrzu kłęby waty… Przy znacznem obniżeniu temperatury, mgła owa mogła być łatwo zwiastunem zimy podbiegunowej. – Ot, nowe niepowodzenie – rzekł bosman – gdybyśmy teraz płynęli w pobliżu ziemi, nie dojrzelibyśmy jej pewno, boć nie rozróżni oko nic na parę kroków przed sobą. – Ale płyniemy? – zapytałem. – A jakże, płyniemy i to znacznie szybciej niż poprzednio… robimy pewno teraz do 4 mil na godzinę. – Co o tem myślisz, Hurliguerly? – Zdaje mi się, wnosząc z tak gwałtownego prądu, że jesteśmy na morzu ścieśnionem; i nie byłbym wcale zdziwiony, gdyby ziemia była od nas niedaleko z obu stron. – Co znaczy, że ta szeroka cieśnina rozdziela ląd u samego bieguna. – Tak właśnie! I kapitan jest tegoż zdania. – A czy nie ma zamiaru zbliżenia się do jednego lub drugiego brzegu? – Co też pan myśli! Narażać tę jedyną łódź na zatracenie! – zawołał bosman pełen oburzenia – boć jasnem jest, żebyśmy już jej nigdy nie ujrzeli. Nie możemy przecież zarzucić kotwicy na jak długo nam się spodoba i czekać. Ba! gdybyśmy tak mieli nasz Halbran, byłoby całkiem co innego! Niestety, nie mieliśmy już Halbranu!… Mimo trudności, jaką przedstawiało wdrapanie się na lodowiec, zwłaszcza przy tej mgle na wpół skoncentrowanej, doszedłem wszakże na szczyt, w nadziei że może stamtąd zdołam dopatrzeć ląd z prawej lub lewej strony. Próżno jednak wysilałem się przebić wzrokiem ołowianą, zda się przestrzeń, i chociaż silny północny wiatr rozpędził nieco tumany mgły, nowe napływały ciągle na ich miejsce, pchane widocznie tym nadzwyczajnym prądem powietrza, równającym się sile prądu wody, która unosiła nas z taką szybkością, iż czułem drżenie lodowca w ruchu. Czy owa mgła, czy też ten ruch pospieszny oddziałały na mnie, czy też obie te przyczyny razem – dość, że popadłem zwolna w jakiś stan na wpół tylko przytomny, a dziwne jakieś złudzenia i halucynacye owładnęły mym umysłem. Bezwątpienia był to stan podobny temu, jakiemu uległ niegdyś Artur Prym w swej łodzi. I zdawało mi się, że on i ja to jedno, że widzę wszystko co on opisywał, doznając tych samych wrażeń. Nieprzejrzana mgła była ową zasłoną, którą rozdzierały miejscami świetlane błyski idące od wschodu do zachodu. Szukałem owych ogni palących się w głębi oceanu, podczas gdy spienione, białawe strumienie wodospadu zlewającego się z jakichś niebotycznych wyżyn, ukazywały w swych przerwach fantastyczne krajobrazy, niby złudne fata morgana. I poddając się wrażeniu, czekałem tylko ukazania się osobliwej postaci białego olbrzyma stron podbiegunowych. Nareszcie czując że przytomność odbiega mię zupełnie, ostatnim wysiłkiem woli opanowałem stan ten dziwny i przykry zarazem, i mimo jakiejś bezwładności, jakiegoś odrętwienia nerwów, zeszedłem powoli do obozowiska. W ciągu reszty dnia nie zaszła żadna zmiana, zasłona z mgły nie uchyliła się ani na chwilę, i gdyby teraz lodowiec, co być łatwo mogło, mijał punkt bieguna południowego, my mogliśmy nie wiedzieć o tem nic zgołaTo czego pan Jeorling nie mógł wtenczas dojrzeć, zobaczył ktoś inny w dwadzieścia lat później. Żeglarz to był szczególny i statek jego nadzwyczajny. Dla nich nie miały znaczenia żadnego, ani ostrość zimy, ani burze podbiegunowe. Na wulkanicznym podmorskim gruncie samego bieguna, zatknął on swój sztandar biały z błyszczącą zlotem, haftowaną literą N, biorąc te ziemie w swe posiadanie. Żeglarz ów nazywał się Nemo, który na swym statku Nautilus odbył 25,000 mil podmorskiej podróży.. ----